Making things right
by luvinemmettcullen
Summary: Summery inside. too much to put out here Troypay!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- ya know, I actually did own HSM but someone stole it cause they didn't put a disclaimer and I didn't sue L It was

A/N: Most of this story is told in a mix of Troy's mind and mine.

Disclaimer- ya know, I actually did own HSM but someone stole it cause they didn't put a disclaimer and I didn't sue  It was a big mess

Pairing- like I said in my other story (I don't remember which one) all my stories are either a Troypay or an everybody –which means no one is going out- story.

Summery- some people pick the wrong things. Some pick right. When Troy realizes he picked wrong what is he to do. He is getting married in a few months. But to the wrong person. What'll happen when he finally listens to his heart and not his mind? Troypay.

Making things right.

Prologue

"And then I was thinking that we could go to Hawaii for the honeymoon. Troy, are you listening to me?" Cooed Gabriella.

"Huh? Um yeah." Troy said coming out of his daydream.

Ever since Troy and Gabriella graduated from high school, they've been going out. Troy decided to tie the knot so they could be together forever. Worst idea ever. Everyday since he purposed to her, Gabriella has been planning the wedding. From sunrise to sunset. That's all she ever thinks about.

"So what did I just say?"

"Um something about the wedding." Troy says tiredly while getting up to get a drink.

"Ok let me rephrase that. What was I talking about and be specific." Retorts Gabriella.

"Um…Ok you got me." Troy says while sitting back down.

"I was talking about the honeymoon…"

"Listen, babe, how about you forget about this for a few minutes. Lets do something crazy."

"Let me think…um…no!"

"Fine. Once again I shall go to bed _alone_ and wake you _alone._"

"Kay. Goodnight." Replies Gabi plainly.

"Yeah, yeah ditto." Troy said waving her off behind her back, walking towards their room.

Troy never got what he wanted. What was the point of getting married if your not gonna do anything fun.

The next day, while Gabriella met up with the wedding planner, Troy decided to go out. To the mall or somewhere else. He decided to go to Starbucks.

"Hi how may I help you?" Said on of the cashiers a little too loud.

_God these people are too perky. _"Um yeah, can I have a medium…"

"You mean a _Grande_?" Corrected the cashier.

"…Whatever. A medium vanilla latte."

"Okay so a Grande vanilla latte?"

"I thought Grande meant big?"

"Yes but that's just what we call the mediums." Troy stood there in confusion.

"Whatever, just get the!…the…the coffee, please?" Troy had to stop himself from cursing and yelling out loud.

A few minutes later he received his drink. When he turned around to take a seat he accidentally bumped into someone, almost spilling his latte.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying atten…"

"Troy?!" Asked a soft voice.

"Um yeah…" Then he finally looked up only to find himself face to face with Sharpay Evans. "Sharpay?!" Squeaked Troy.

"Oh my god it's been ages since I've seen you! How are you doing?" Asked an excited Sharpay.

"Um better now…I-I mean great just great." Troy exclaimed.

"I didn't know you liked coffee?"

"Well I only like it sometimes."

"Uh huh. Um do you wanna take a walk in the park so we can catch up on things?"

"Sure! Um I mean that'll be great."

"Same old Bolton." Sharpay and Troy chuckled as they walked out. The park was across the street, which made things easier. Troy and Sharpay talked about what's going on in their lives and such.

"So you're getting married to Gabriella Montez, Interesting."

"It seems to me that she's getting married to the wedding to me…if that's possible." Once again they shared a laugh.

"Yeah. I'm getting married too. His names Jared."

"Oh."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That oh. It sounded disappointing."

Troy let out a sigh and took a sip from his beverage. "its just Gabi hardly pays attention to me , not to sound selfish, but I'd like to spend time with her, ya know."

"I hear ya. All Jared cares about is work, work, work. He never has time for me or his daughter."

"His daughter?" This caught Troy's full attention.

"Yeah it's his, not mine. He was married before and had a daughter."

"Oh."

"There's that "Oh" again" Sharpay pointed out.

"I can't help it. Lately I've been saying "Um" and "Oh" a lot."

"Oh" mimicked Sharpay. Which made them both laugh again.

About a half an hour later, Troy and Sharpay found them selves at a diner having lunch.

"And he fell just like that?" Giggled Troy.

"Unfortunately yes." Sharpay said as she took the last bite out of her burger.

"Well, like I say, shit happens."

"Yup" They both fell silent.

"So, um, it's been great seeing you again." Troy said breaking the silence

"Same here."

"Well. I've gotta get going."

"Whoa same here." Sharpay said as she looked at her watch. "I hope we could do this again soon."

"Yeah that'll be great. How's next weekend sound?"

"It sounds like a date." Troy's eyes lit up. He walked Sharpay back to her car, which was twelve blocks away.

"See ya next weekend."

"Ditto." Just then Sharpay hugged Troy, which sent tingles all over his body. _Uh oh_. Troy quickly pulled away, said goodbye, and quickly got into his car before Sharpay could see what she did to him. She just watched him in confusion.

Troy Drove home remembering his wonderful day with Sharpay.

He swept into the door once he arrived home._ Note to self: don't __ever__ do that again, it's gay. _

"Yo, I'm home" Shouted Troy into, what seems, an empty house.

"We're in here." Gabriella called out from the living room.

"_We're?_" Troy repeated quietly to himself. He walked in the living room and looked around. It was Gabi and her mom. _Damn._

"Hello Troy. Nice to see you again."

"Hey. I'm, um, gonna go take a shower." He walked out of the room quick and headed for the shower. He never liked Mrs. Montez. She was always criticizing him.

"Well that was odd." Gabi said.

"Yes well he is a strange person."

"Oh mom."

After what seemed and eternity, Mrs. Montez finally left. Troy headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Troykins, where were you today?" Asked Gabriella as she walked into that kitchen.

"Out." Replied Troy quietly.

"Where out?"

"The park." Troy said.

"Why were you at the park? You're supposed to be a grown man."

_And don't I know it._ Troy thought to himself while looking down to where a certain something occurred earlier today.

"I saw Sharpay today."

"Oh. Well what did she say?"

"Nothing much. We shared hellos and went on with our day." Troy lied.

"Well" Started Gabi happily "The wedding is set! It's in six months!"

"_Whoopee" _ Troy said sarcastically.

"I thought you were happy?" Gabriella said.

"I am, I am. It's just it's a long time from now." Troy lied again.

"I can rearrange that?" Blurted Gabi.

"_On _second thought we still need to wait a little."

With that Troy basically dashed to the bedroom and went to sleep.

TBC

Well? Do you like or no. For all you people out there, I really like makin' people talk so I have _a lot_ of dialogue as you can clearly see but I also like to type the story so I don't do those

Troy: hi

Things. I dislike them. Anyways R&R

-Lauren


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Most of this story is told in a mix of Troy's mind and mine

A/N: Most of this story is told in a mix of Troy's mind and mine.

Disclaimer- ya know, I actually did own HSM but someone stole it cause they didn't put a disclaimer and I didn't sue  It was a big mess

Pairing- like I said in my other story (I don't remember which one) all my stories are either a Troypay or an everybody –which means no one is going out- story.

Summery- some people pick the wrong things. Some pick right. When Troy realizes he picked wrong what is he to do. He is getting married in a few months. But to the wrong person. What'll happen when he finally listens to his heart and not his mind? Troypay.

Making things right.

Chapter 1

"_I saw Sharpay today."_

"_Oh. Well what did she say?"_

"_Nothing much. We shared hellos and went on with our day." Troy lied._

"_Well" Started Gabi happily "The wedding is set! It's in six months!"_

"_Whoopee" Troy said sarcastically. _

"_I thought you were happy?" Gabriella said._

"_I am, I am. It's just it's a long time from now." Troy lied again._

"_I can rearrange that?" Blurted Gabi._

"_On second thought we still need to wait a little."_

_With that Troy basically dashed to the bedroom and went to sleep._

Could this week go by any slower? It was only Wednesday and Troy was getting anxious for the weekend. He really wanted to see Sharpay again.

"Excuse me sir…sir…sir" Called an angry customer.

"Huh? Oh sorry, how can I help you?" Asked Troy tiredly

"Where are the light bulbs?"

"Um, aisle 4…5…6? No, no it's aisle 8."

"_Right_." Said the customer sarcastically " I'll just go find it myself." And then lift with a "humph"

"Sorry…"

"Yo Troy, boss man wants to talk to you." Chad called out. Troy and Chad did almost everything together. They even got this job, working at Lowe's at the same time. With the same hours.

Troy slowly walked to his boss's office. When he finally got there he slipped through the door.

"Troy your work is getting sloppy why?" Asked a short husky man in about his early forties. Troy though all the hair from the top of his head migrated to the top of his lip. That mustache was too big for his face.

"Well I'm getting married and my fiancé wont stop talking about it. It's killing me." Said Troy taking a seat in one of the over-sized chairs that his boss had in his office.

"Ah yes, marriage. I remember getting married. Worst thing that's happen to me, hahaha!"

"Hehe yeah." Troy let out nervous chuckle.

"Well you gotta pick things up ok? Now go, it's time for you to leave." Just then Troy got up and headed towards his locker to gather his stuff to leave.

Troy drove home in silence and thought about what his boss said. He knew he was kidding but what if that's how his marriage turns out, bad. Gabriella never wants to do anything as it is.

Troy drove into his drive way and sat in the car for a while. Then he let out a long sigh and went inside.

"Yo I'm home." Troy shouted his occasional greeting.

"Must you call me "Yo"? Why can't you say "honey" instead? Yo is what you call your friends." Cooed Gabriella.

"Well then I guess you're not my friend." Said Troy in a kid voice.

"Grow up please." Whined Gabriella. Both of them walked in the kitchen.

"What's for din-din?" Asked Troy still in the little kid voice.

"Arroz con pollo." Replied Gabi with a perfect accent.

"Rice with chicken again?" Troy whined.

"Yup now eat." Troy and Gabriella ate their dinner quietly.

After dinner, Troy went out to the backyard and sat on the chair swing. He looked all around him. That stars just starting to peek out, the cool evening breeze blowing softly, the nice sized house that he bought so he could raise a beautiful family. That wasn't gonna happen. Then he thought about Sharpay and how he felt being around her. It was something that none of Troy's ex-girlfriends could do in high school. Then he remembered a thing that he read somewhere…in one of Gabi's magazines:

"_Girls are like apples on trees. The best ones are at the top of the tree. The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they just get the rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples at the top think something is wrong with them, when in reality, they're amazing. They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree_."

**(Yo yo yoey here's another disclaimer for ya-I don't own that saying I got it from fanfic. -the one and only.)**

Maybe Troy was the idiot that picked the rotten apple.

Gabriella came outside to join Troy, which he didn't want.

"What are you doing out here?" Gabriella said taking a seat right next to him.

"Thinking." Troy answered quietly.

"About what? The wedding."

"No." Troy whined. "The wedding is set ok, so just forget about it for now."

"How could I forget about it." Gabi giggled.

"Just do it. I was thinking to myself. So no one else could know." With that Troy got up and headed towards the bedroom.

"Troy wait. Lately you've been acting secluded, in your own land what's wrong?"

"Well let's see, we're getting married but you've taken it upon yourself to spend as much time _away_ from me. It feels like we're strangers, Gabi."

" Well excuse me for trying to planning my dream wedding."

"Yeah, _Your_ dream wedding. Good night. With that Troy walked into his bedroom and went to sleep.

The rest of the week finally sped up a bit. Troy was picking up with his work and he hasn't said much to Gabi lately.

When the weekend finally came around, Troy was the first one up and out of the door. The only thing on his mind right now was spending the day with Sharpay.

When he finally got to her house he rushed to ring the doorbell.

"Hey!" Greeted Sharpay as she answered the door.

"Wow! You look amazing." Retorted Troy as he studied Sharpay. She was wearing an pink t-shirt that read "_No present for me, no cake for you"_, a white mini skirt, and shoes that matched the outfit. Oh and a matching purse.

"And might I say you look mighty fine there too, Bolton." Troy was wearing a faded navy blue Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with dark blue plaid shorts and white sneakers.

"So where are we off to today Ms. Evans?" Joked Troy.

Sharpay giggled and replied "Roller-skating rink." Troy looked at her with fear. Troy didn't know how to skate. When he was five he went to a roller-skating party and fell and a dude almost ran him over.

"You look scared Bolton. What's the matter, you're too chicken?" Troy blushed.

"NO!…no…no" Replied Troy slowly.

"Yeah ok. Let me get my keys and then we can go." About thirty seconds later Sharpay returned with about fifty keys in her hand. She started to twirl them on her finger and they walked down the very long path.

_Please don't drop, please don't drop, please don't…_ Troy though to himself until the keys, indeed, dropped. _Shit, shit, shit._ Obviously if you drop something you've got to pick up right? Sharpay bent over to pick up her keys, to Troy, in the slowest possible way. Suddenly Troy felt his pant's get tighter. He ran to his car and sat in it until…well you know. Sharpay stared at him in confusion again. _What is with that boy_? She thought to herself.

Sharpay took it upon herself to get into his car. "So I guess we're taking your car?"

"Yeah." Squeaked Troy.

The ride to the skating rink was fun filled. Sharpay and Troy sang to songs like Damaged by Danity Kane and Bohemian Rhapsody by queen. Troy attempted to sing Damaged by himself but Sharpay thought it sounded like a dying cat.

Sharpay wanted Troy to skate with her but he refused to skate.

"Oh c'mon Bolton get up and join the party!" Sharpay said surprisingly pulling Troy to his feet quickly. Way to quickly

"Wow you're strong." Retorted Troy as he regained his balance.

"Yeah I know." Just then she dragged him onto the skate floor. Sharpay taught Troy how to skate faster then you can say "Peanut butter and jelly". After they finished skating Troy and Sharpay went to a restaurant.

"Wow this is the most fun I've had in five years." Troy said.

"Me too. This dinner is delicious."

"Yeah." Then Troy found himself staring at Sharpay. _Amazing_.

"Um quick question, why are you staring at me. Not that I care, I'm just curious."

"Huh oh sorry I was daydreaming again."

"Oh."

"Oh" Troy repeated with a smile causing both of them to start laughing because of Troy's previous "Oh" session.

Once again Troy and Sharpay walked up that long path that leads to her door. Sharpay was twirling the keys on her finger again but she didn't drop them this time.

"Well, I had a _great_ time tonight." Said Sharpay.

"Same here. Oh before I forget, how's Ryan? You two are always together."

"He's good. He got married to Kelsi and moved somewhere."

"Oh" Troy and Sharpay said in unison. Sharpay had a feeling he was going to say that.

"I've never seen the duo apart foe this long until…well I just never saw it."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"Well goodnight."

"Night." And with that Sharpay watch Troy until he got into his car and went inside.

"Where were you? We had a dinner party to go to an hour ago." Shouted Jared.

"I was hanging out with my friends." _That was sort of the truth right?_ Sharpay replied.

"Oh really. So how come I only saw _one _of your "Friends"?"

"Because he dropped me off. Why do you need to know my business?" Sharpay started her way upstairs.

"Because, Sharpay, I am your husband…"

"Not yet." Corrected Sharpay.

"Well future husband and when I have a dinner party to go to you must come too. Do you understand?"

"First of all" Sharpay started getting in Jared's face "_husband_, you're not my father so you don't tell me what I can or cannot do, got it?" Sharpay's voice grew with fury "And I'm not going to any of your dumbass dinner parties with _your_ dumbass friends again. Get it?! Don't start with me Jared, you know I'll kick your ass." And with that Sharpay turned around and went to bed. Leaving Jared feeling…well…dissed!

TBC

**Wait all I gotta say is GO SHARPAY! Don't mess with the power of the Sharpayness. :**

**Well there's my update. Do you like? I ended it like the last chappy when Troy goes into his room and goes to bed ******** See how much they have in common?! **

**All hail Troypay!**

**Troy is a naughty naughty boy **_**again **_**Oh and in the last chappy –this is for you idiot Marri- when Sharpay is talking about "him falling" get creative and think of something. Ya don't need to know all their conversations.**

**Oh and for all you peeps out there- who wants to give me some ideas for the next chappy? Hehe well anyways R&R**

**-Lauren**


End file.
